MMotMCM: Equestria
by A Feral Fatty
Summary: Five friends are pulled in to Equestria via magical means. How will they fare in this new yet familiar world? But more importantly, how can they make things any worse? Rated T for language and mature humor. Title couldn't fit, it's in the story.


~EDIT~ Made some anatomical corrections that stood out. If I missed anything let me know.

~_Hello everyone and welcome to my second fan fiction for MLP:FiM. This is an indirect sequel to my previous story "A Wandering Legend" and will be done as a series of short stories I come up with while in my free time. Hope you have fun with it, I know I will._

_Joey: Is this going to hurt?_

_~Only for a little while._

_Justin: That's what she said?_

_~Quiet you. Enjoy the story._

**The Miscellaneous Misadventures of the Motley Crew of Miscreants: Equestria**

"Finished." Tyler breathed with a sigh of relief. He glanced at the clock in the lower right hand corner of his laptop monitor. 3:48 am. "Confound these ponies, they drive me to insomnia." He saved the document he had been typing out for the better part of a day with several clicks of the save button, just to be safe. He started shutting all of his miscellaneous windows that held various reference pictures to support his creative process. Switching off his music, consisting widely of good old fashioned calming speed metal, Tyler cleared off a space on his desk to set down his computer causing a massive wave of Pop-Tart wrappers and empty soda cans to spill onto the floor.

"Whoops." Tyler said to no one. "I'll get that in the morning." He was lying to himself, and he knew it too. Setting down his laptop on his desk without much tact, he stumbled over to his bed where he flopped down onto the soft down comforter and proceeded to do stationary barrel rolls until he was wrapped in warm bliss.

Before sleep took him entirely, Tyler let his mind wander, which never yielded promising results. He kept thinking about the world he had become infatuated with over the past few weeks. He thought of all of the possibilities and adventures he could be having there with his friends, or even new friends. How amazing it would be to just be there for a day.

When his mind was apparently fed up with thinking coherently for the day, Tyler fell into sleep like little Timmy down a well. He always slept on his stomach and always slept with his head where his feet should be. A window let cool air in from near his head, the feeling of the brisk fall air splashing against a comforter was one of his favorite things in the world.

Not more than two hours later, or at least that was what his mind was screaming, the sound of scratching roused Tyler from his slumber. At first it sounded like his cat who always did this when he wanted in. He would give up in a few minutes and Tyler tried his best to drown out the noise. But every so often he could hear that same scratching noise. It didn't bother him so much that the noise was there in the first place, but that it was making the same pitched sound each and every time.

Giving in, much to the protest of his brain, Tyler rolled over onto his back and listened, eyes closed all the while. His ears told him that the sound was coming from above him, and he wondered how exactly it was the cat found his way into the plumbing to the upstairs. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see, not the wood paneling that lined his ceiling, but rather a ceiling so dark he couldn't see it. He just lay there, blinking a few times to make certain his eyes were open. He heard the noise again and he turned his ears to it in order to get a more precise location.

'Wait, I turned my ears?' Tyler thought to himself, wondering if he felt that right. He reached up through the darkness and got a hell of a surprise when he clonked himself on the head with an audible 'clop'. He froze then, a dull pain in his forehead. He wasn't asleep anymore. He just kept his arm where it was, letting his forehead do the feeling for him. His hand was hard. Hard and rounded. He couldn't feel his fingers, in fact, he didn't know if he had them anymore.

Keeping his non-hand to his head, Tyler looked around his new surroundings, now sitting bolt upright. Wherever he was it was dark. Really dark. A ray of silver light cascaded down out of a large hole in the ceiling a bit of a ways from where he was. It wasn't much, but he really didn't have much of a choice. Getting off the bed was a hassle. It was almost like no matter which way he tossed and turned, he just kept getting caught in the sheets again. His legs wouldn't move where he wanted them to and his other hand seemed to be having the same problem as his other one. After a rough and heated battle with the voracious linens, Tyler was able to flop out of bed.

Now, normally this would have been the every day thing for Tyler. Literally rolling out of bed in the mornings was the only way to wake him up. Whether he landed on his face or hands and knees, it was a sure fire way for his body to get itself out of bed when his mind refused to do so. Yet this time around landing seemed a little more pleasant than usual. He was prepared for the fall and had his arms and legs ready for the impact, and landed on all fours with another loud 'clop' sound. He let that slide by and tried to stand on two legs, not that he had much luck in the early morning standing anyway.

After finding that standing on two legs was much more difficult than it used to be, Tyler made his way to the beam of silver light. Walking on all fours was difficult, yet it felt extremely natural. He almost felt like he'd been doing this his whole life. His mind kept trying to tell him that he was going nuts but his body was tuned in through muscle memory. He staggered his way into the light where a large throne sat, it was made of a thick and curvaceous onyx and lined with a crimson cloth. Looking up towards the lonesome light source Tyler saw the moon looking back at him. It was larger than he remembered, the various features stood out like Marilyn Manson at a baptist church, but the light it gave off felt the same, warm and cold at the same time. Staring upwards Tyler realized that the hole was meant to be an oculus, a sort of window to see the sky above. It was sealed tight with a fine pane of the thinnest diamond which caused the light hitting it to scatter colors of all sorts around the small area. Tyler figured that this window was more than enough to light the room during the day, but at this hour it didn't do much for looked down at himself very, very slowly. Bathed in moonlight he saw himself in a very different manner that what he had become used to.

Tyler was by no means ever a small person. He was always the tallest in his classes growing up, let alone the biggest and strongest. He took a look at his normally thick arms to see hugely thick legs covered in crimson hair, legs ending in wide hooves of the deepest black. He tried to turn his head to see what he could of his back and didn't find it hard to do so. Down the back of his neck he could see a clutch of bright red hair with a streak of black cascading down the center. Attached to his shoulders and back were huge wings the same color as his newly acquired body hair. Still through it all the only thing that really caught his attention was the tail, styled the same as his mane, wild and unkempt, attached to his aft end. He knew he had to be dreaming.

Tyler had decided, after little to no thought, that he was absolutely dreaming and that if he was able to somehow shock himself awake then everything would return to normal. But of course he couldn't actually find any way to do so. And because he was such a smart individual, he thought that bashing himself over the head with his hooves would work just as well. He raised a hoof high into the air, he could feel his muscles tense with the oncoming blow. Having owned horses, you think that Tyler would know better than to get kicked by one. But no matter what his brain told him to do, he brought down the hammer of a hoof onto his forehead and quickly realized that wasn't the smartest thing he could have ever done.

Sitting there, blood beginning to trickle down his face, Tyler still couldn't figure it out. To him, this was one hell of an amazing dream. He put his wobbly hoof back up into the air to give it another shot when his arm brushed by something he had not noticed before. Running both hooves along his head, he felt the tell tale presence of a horn jutting out from his skull. Something about that new little gem made something in his brain snap. He had a horn, hooves, fur, a tail, wings, he was in a strange place, and because of the searing pain he now felt he knew he wasn't dreaming. If there was a camera in the room, he would be staring into it with gusto. That was when he passed out. Out cold without much warning.

When the morning came later on, Tyler was basically in the same situation as he was a few hours ago. Tired, groggy, and feeling like he had ears that could turn in specific directions.

'Wait.' Tyler shot up and did a quick inventory of himself. Everything was where it shouldn't be, just like he left it. His head throbbed from the beating he had given himself the previous night, and through his pulsating vision he gazed around the now brightly lit room.

Wherever he was, and whoever designed this room, they obviously had good taste. Crimson banners showing the same symbol, a kite shield with a black spade in the middle, hung all around the onyx walled room. Whole spectrum's of light danced throughout the room from the oculus above the throne. Tastefully upholstered furniture sat around the room, each one looked like a slightly modified version of furniture he had become accustomed to, with the only eye-sore being the ravaged bed he fumbled out of the night before.

Facing the throne was probably the biggest door Tyler had ever seen. It was ornately decorated with scenes of various battles and artistry unlike he had ever seen. He stumbled his way towards it and gave it a weak push with his right hoof. Much to his surprise the door swung open easily and allowed him passage through a very long hallway made of onyx much like the last chamber. Lights danced along the ceiling brightening the path as he walked. Various pictures and original works of art hung along the walls and the carpet beneath his hooves was made of the finest silk cloth. Reaching the end of the hall was a little bit more than a short stroll, but it ended in a smaller door that was less ornately done. He felt almost disappointed, at least until he stepped out of the door.

Just past the threshold Tyler gazed at something that only existed in dreams and fairy tales. A large chamber, spanning easily 500 by 500 yards stretched out before him. Large pillars of earth supported the ceiling above with stubborn efficiency. Lights, similar to the ones in the long hallway, kept the darkness at bay and turned the whole chamber into some form of ghostly starlit affair. Spacious was a word that barely did this amazing room justice, it was almost an entire city by itself.

'No,' Tyler thought to himself. 'It feels more like a courtyard.' He felt like he knew this place, like it had been somewhere important to him recently. But for some reason or another he couldn't quite place a hoof on it. Pushing aside the thought that he just used hoof instead of finger, he walked down the single flight of stairs that led down to the ground floor. Tyler had only seen stairs like this in books and movies, the steps were wide and the banisters were very finely crafted. All along the descent the softest of silk graced the stair case in the form of an extremely expensive looking rug. When he hit the bottom, Tyler could really appreciate how large the room really was.

Looking right and left while making a bee line straight across, Tyler could see various doors leading into different rooms. He couldn't help but think about old castle structures as he eventually made his way to yet another large ornately decorated door.

'Spare no expense?' Tyler mused to himself. He gave the door a wide push which complied obediently and opened with a loud rush of air.

Sunlight burst through the open doorway and hit Tyler square in the face. He reeled backwards feeling like he just got stabbed in the eyes by a crazed infant wielding a stick of white out. After believing whole heartily that he gone blind, his vision slowly returned and with it came a sight he thought he would never see. Looking out of the large entrance, Tyler had no doubt in his mind as to his current whereabouts.

Below him stretched a wide valley teeming with great trees with a wide river cutting its way through the scenery. Mountains off in the distance painted themselves against a sky made of an almost impossible shade of blue. He could see a few smudges off in the distance, he assumed they were some settlements in this land. He had seen this all before, and he knew exactly what it was called.

"Equestria?" Tyler mumbled to himself. "How in the...?" He had a hard time processing all of the information that was just given to him. Snapping out of it, Tyler ran back into the courtyard, through the onyx hall, and into the throne chamber. A large mirror stood against one of the walls, he had spotted it as he calmly freaked out earlier, and ran over to confirm his suspicions. He almost couldn't believe who he saw gazing back at him with a look of confusion to match his own. He was indeed a solid crimson color, his wings and horn matching flawlessly. His mane shouted out in a bright red, the color only marred by the streak of jet black running down its length. His eyes were a color matching that of his coat and they glistened like flowing lava. He was about as tall as he was when he was still human, maybe even a little taller, and his build was strong. He recognized himself mostly because he had made it up.

"Prince Gaia? Of all of the ponies I could have wound up as, I became freaking royalty?" Tyler had to suppress his inner brony as best he could. He failed. Horribly. He geeked out like a nerd raging fan boy on a Star Trek hate thread. Even though he hated the faces he was making at himself it was impossible for him to not keep doing them.

Tyler knew everything about who and what he was. In this world he had taken on the role of the Forgotten Prince, better known as Prince Gaia these days. Tyler had written a story not long ago about this alicorn and his journeys throughout Equestria. Gaia was powerful, respected, good looking, and above all else one hell of a guy. Some time ago, Gaia had rolled into town from a long journey of self discovery to be welcomed home by the return of War, an ancient evil that threatened the entire world. Finding his true calling and finally stepping up to his full potential, Gaia took up his title of Prince and for a long time the world was at peace. Or at least that was how Tyler had left the story. He couldn't exactly recall why he was in Canterlot in the first place, why he was in the Hall of Onyx, when he should have been in Ponyville running the community center there. None of it really made sense to him.

'Maybe there are some clues. Gaia had to have left behind some sort of record.' Tyler thought as he gazed around the large room. Nothing really stood out in particular, the entire room was very tastefully done but also very simple. Aside from the bed behind the throne and the throne itself, the only other pieces of furniture were a wardrobe and a large desk sitting alongside the far wall.

'Desk. Sounds like a plan.' Tyler thought as he moved to the large cherry wood desk. Whatever the top of the desk looked like originally Tyler couldn't even tell, the entire desk was littered with random scrolls and pieces of parchment. Various documents were laid out in a sort of organized chaos, titles such as "Equestria Food Census" and "Fall Weather Directory Plans" stood out among the lot. Rummaging around the desk was a fruitless venture. What was once organized chaos was now just really a jumbled mass of dead tree sheets.

Giving into his strong Attention Deficit Disorder, Tyler gives up after about three minutes of searching. Sitting on his haunches (great, I have haunches) Tyler lets out a disappointed sigh. There was just absolutely no way he could find what he needed when his freaking brain wouldn't sit still. He cursed his fragile willpower. That was when he spotted the unopened letter sitting on the corner of the desk. Without really thinking about what he was doing, Tyler opened the letter without actually touching it. His brain had been through enough already to not bother trying to comprehend using magic. Holding the fine piece of parchment to the light, Tyler read the title aloud.

"Magical Census of Pony Mages? From the Royal Canterlot School of Magic?" Tyler felt his mind stop. He looked down at the signature, skipping the very long winded details. "Twilight Sparkle?" He looked at the front of the envelope again. Sure enough, the return address was to an address here in Canterlot. "What the hell is she doing back in Canterlot? Just how long has it been since I last checked in?"

He read the letter, twice. From what he could gather, Twilight Sparkle had moved back to Canterlot in order to pursue her dream of becoming the greatest mage in Equestria. Apparently Prince Gaia and Princess Luna were able to swing Twilight a teaching position that put her on the fast track to living her dream. But why in the name of Celestia would she leave her friends in Ponyville? It was all beginning to formulate in his fried little brain. At least now he knew where to begin, even though he didn't actually know where to begin.

Tyler set the letter down and started to run back towards the exit. He felt more sure of his footing now that he had gotten used to having hooves. But as he quickly learned, the fastest way down to Canterlot was to fly. He could have taken the hour or so it took to just walk down the path into town. But where was the fun in that right? Besides, Tyler was getting excited that he had wound up where he did. He got used to his hooves and magic, he figured, why not his wings?

He looked down off the sheer drop that was the cliff in front of him. Below was nothing but a number of trees and the road leading into Canterlot via Ponyville.

"One shot." Tyler told himself. "Dumb luck don't fail me now!" He jumped off, and it was only then that he realized that maybe he should have tried moving his wings first, to get used to them. "Curse you dumb luck!" Tyler shouted as he plummeted to the quickly encroaching earth below.

'Okay, so I'm gonna die. Great!' he thought wildly. 'Glossing over the stupidity, what the hell do I do next?' His wings were snapped tightly to his side as he fell and gained speed. He felt some of the rushing wind brush underneath one of his wings and went with obvious step number one: open your wings. He complied and spread his crimson wings as far as they would go. Causing him to achieve almost instantaneous lift just before he collided with a rather sinister looking apple tree, barely brushing the top most branches with his hooves.

Tyler went rocketing into the air at a comfortable forty-five degree angle, his wide, powerful wings catching a torrential cross wind as he did. He had only flown once before, and that was on some ramshackle jet on his way to Los Angeles five years ago. It felt amazing to be weightless, to see the clouds up close, to see the landscape stretch out before him to a nearly endless oblivion. The sun had never felt so close.

'Okay, now keep your altitude level. Watch the pitch. Every move counts when you're in the air.' Tyler gave himself a play by play to ensure he didn't miss anything. And after a few moments of shaky flying, he was able to steady himself out and really get the hang of it all.

He let it all sink in then. He was in Equestria. In Equestria, as a Prince. But the questions were why, how, and who decided to bring him here. He knew that his answers were somewhere in Canterlot, and that most of them would belong to Twilight Sparkle. Feeling the wind beneath his wings, Tyler sped off to Canterlot with all of the haste he could muster.

Canterlot was much larger than he had first expected. From the outside looking in, the entire city seemed to be silhouetted against the sky, but that was just the castle. A city rivaling any that Tyler had seen previous stretched alongside the mountain on which Canterlot sat. It was a bustling metropolis of bright colors and shops of all sorts. Residential areas showed young fillies and colts playing and parents cooking their meals in the late summer sunshine. Every street was wide, but that didn't stop them from being very, very crowded with ponies of all sorts.

And that was what really caught Tyler's eye. Every pony in view was different, every one of them was unique in their own way. Some flew about while others walked the streets. Some helped with store work while others purchased goods. It was a sight unlike any other. And it would have been his last, had he not pulled up before he hit the large chimney that was in front of him.

Tyler came to a rest on a rooftop overlooking what had to be a sort of town square. Lush trees filled with yellowing leaves stood about in a natural beauty. Beautiful flowers bloomed all over the park area leaving their intoxicating scent to mingle with the gentle breeze. All around the square, the city even, banners showing Prince Gaia's mark hung from light posts and shop windows. A large fountain sat in the middle of the ornately done walkway. He jumped down to examine it.

'_For the bravery of those who risked it all. To our heroes._' It was a fountain with stone statuettes of the Mane Six placed in various areas. At the very top was Prince Gaia rearing back on his hind legs, wings spread wide.

"Wow." Tyler said to himself aloud. "I knew that it was a big deal. But this..."

"Your majesty." Tyler nearly jumped out of his newly acquired skin. He turned around to see two snow white pegasus in golden armor kneeling before him. He knew that they were Celestia's personal guards. It made him want to laugh in evil satisfaction, they were bowing to him, but he stifled the urge.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?" Tyler tried to sound as official as possible. Like he was still someone befitting royalty. Both guards looked up at him, never making eye contact.

"Princess Celestia would like to see you immediately." The one on the left said.

"Its urgent." Said the other.

Tyler felt his legs go numb. He could fool a couple of guards, but definitely not Celestia. What would she need him for? He was still so in the dark it wasn't even funny. He looked to the guards trying to keep a convincing poker face.

"Alright, take me to her." Tyler let the two guards make their way to the castle with himself following not too far behind. They had decided to fly rather than walk, man was that nifty.

Once they had reached the castle, Tyler was greeted by a group of guards who all stood at attention as he passed by. Again, he wanted to delight himself in maniacal laughter as some part of him became drunk with power. And again he suppressed the urge. The two guards led him past a nearly endless amount of rooms and paintings of all sorts. They only stopped once they came to a very imposing door, even more imposing and decorative than the one in Gaia's chamber. The guards pushed open the door and bowed as Tyler reluctantly walked his way inside.

Aside from the very regal decorations and the very expensive looking stained glass windows, the only other thing that really stood out in this room was Celestia herself. This room was certainly not the throne room, but her own private chamber. Tyler felt nervous about setting foot inside.

Celestia looked like she had seen better days. She was laying down on a pile of cushions and blankets but she looked weak, very weak. Her mane was tangled and messy, still very beautiful, but very unkempt. She had bags under her kind pink eyes and she gave the occasional cough or two. Tyler felt his heart break as well as his curiosity perk up. Could a goddess get sick? Apparently so.

The Princess looked down the short flight of steps at her older brother, who calmly strode towards her. She signalled the guards near the door and they left the two alone. Celestia did her best to stand. Tyler spoke without thinking.

"Don't. You're in no shape for that formal stuff." Tyler trotted over to Celestia and helped her back down onto the cushions again. He could feel how sick she was, and it didn't feel good. She was light and wispy, like a down feather that had been caught in a rainstorm. Celestia looked him in the eyes with a kindness only a mother could match.

"Thank you, stranger. You have the same heart as my brother." It made Tyler stop dead. He almost tripped over thin air. He knew his acting was bad, but not that bad. He regained his composure and turned a bashful gaze upon the sickly Princess.

"Secrets out?" Celestia just nodded in response. "So, do you know why I'm here then? And if you do, am I the only one this has happened to?" Celestia shook her head slowly, her eyes closed.

"I am truly sorry, but I have no idea as to how you came here to Equestria." She looked at nothing in particular, her eyes passing over various photos of alicorns Tyler had never seen before. "But, the only lead I have is that there was a massive surge of magical energy just last night. I feared that my brother was the one who had cast the spell." She looked down again, small tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. "He was worried for me. I told him not to do anything brash, but he never was much for listening." Celestia laughed weakly and fell into a short coughing fit. Tyler patted her back gently, again without much thinking involved. When she had finished she gave him a thankful glance. Tyler took a few steps back and plopped down on his haunches.

"What is happening around here?" Tyler pondered aloud. "What was Gaia trying to do? And how in the world did you get in such a shape?" Celestia coughed a few more times and, taking a few breaths, began her story.

"Seven years ago my brother, Prince Gaia, returned from a long absence to defeat the greatest evil Equestria had ever known." Tyler's mind raced through the entire story, he wrote it after all. "When the deed was done, all ponies throughout Equestria rejoiced and for a time there was peace. Yet, all good things must end. Though not necessarily for the worse." Celestia used her magic to float over a stack of envelopes, all of them opened, and sat them in front of Tyler. She motioned for him to start reading, then she continued.

"After some time had passed, I had become as you see me now. Sick and weak. Alicorns such as I don't normally catch illnesses, but when we do, we could have a cold for anywhere between a week to fifty years." Tyler kept listening as he poured himself over the letters.

"Being in no shape to rule the kingdom, Gaia volunteered to take my position as active ruler until the day came when I could rule as I once did. He had my help, of course. The ponies of the land just needed somepony they could look up to as a strong leader, at least for the time being." Tyler had drained nearly the entire stack by this point. He was reading fast. "In the meantime, Gaia devoted himself to finding a cure for my sickness. Something that would at least speed up my recovery. He kept saying something about how the cure was not known to a single pony in Equestria. But if he could just branch out somehow." She shrugged, but the rest was fairly well explanatory.

From what Tyler had gathered from the letters and reports that his alter ego had written, Gaia had apparently found a very old spell that could open a rift between worlds. Humans had also apparently been taken back through the portal a long time ago and wound up in Equestria somewhere. Gaia had tried to modify the spell so that only his conscious mind would be transferred to a human body, one that had some sort of magical link to him. He also went on to explain the risks of the procedure, stating that once he is across, he had no idea whether or not he would be able to go back.

"He left me a note. It said to give these to you and help you find your way around our world should the worst come to pass." Celestia willed away the stack of envelopes and tied a ribbon around the bundle. Tyler stared at the pile of paper, then back to the Princess, then back to the paper, then back to the Princess. He refused to believe it. He almost didn't want to hear Celestia tell him what he already knew, but she did anyway.

"Should he not be able to return to his duties, whomever takes his place shall be Prince." Tyler felt his red coat turn white. "I will help you in any way I can, um, I'm sorry, but I forgot to ask for your name." Tyler watched his mouth move and heard his name come out. He was having some sort of out of body experience. He had to have been watching some sort of sitcom or prank show. Did they have prank shows in Equestria? Did they even have televisions in Equestria? How could a pony use a remote? They would have to be pretty big for their hooves to operate.

'STOP THAT!' His mind screamed at him. He was about to respond. He was about to spew out the extensive list of reason why he couldn't be a Prince of a kingdom. Hell, he couldn't even keep a pile of dirt alive if he wanted to. But he was cut off by the loud knocking coming from the chamber door.

"Ah, the rest have arrived as well. You may enter!" Celestia called to the door, now opening slowly.

'The rest?' Tyler turned around in time to see the door come to a stop at it's full swing. Standing in the doorway were a familiar face, one he knew very well, and several others that he knew even better. In the doorway stood a midnight blue mare with a dark blue mane and tail that glistened with ethereal starlight. She was leading a mismatched group of ponies who were all looked very lost.

Princess Luna led the rag tag group of ponies to the end of the room. She stopped before the stairs looking at Tyler with a mix of wonder and hatred.

"I've found them. All of them. Though we were very fortunate they all wound up in Canterlot." Luna motioned the group towards the impostor Prince. "There he is, just as I've promised you." That was when it clicked in Tyler's mind. All of the ponies that stood before him were the ones he had created for his friends. Somehow the spell pulled them over too and placed them in the appropriate body.

There was Joey, he was, when he was a human, stalky and tall with long brown hair. He had a natural born knack for sarcasm and he had been playing video games since he was old enough to hold a controller. Now he was a matte gray stallion of a modest height with a dark red-brown mane and tail that hung haphazardly around his features. His cutie mark was the smash ball from the Super Smash Bros. video game series. It was odd, but very appropriate. His normally hazel eyes had turned a blue-purple and he wore a set of red bands along his front left pastern. Weird, considering he is colorblind to red and green.

Justin had originally been much of the same, only slightly taller and with a lot less meat on his bones. His normally salt and pepper hair (black with flecks of white) had been replaced with a wild shock of snow white mane. He had been turned into a unicorn because of his vastly superior intellect, and he was a zebra because of his split personality disorder. His coat was a wild mix of light blue and dark blue stripes. His cutie mark fit his like of the cold and science as it depicted several snowflakes of varying sizes and shapes, the largest being a crystal whose six prongs resembled that of a fern's branches. His face was constantly frozen in a sort of serene intensity, like he was always thinking of some way to solve the mysteries of the universe. That hadn't changed.

A smaller unicorn sat in the middle of the group. It was Mike. He used to be a socially inept and fairly shy individual before he became friends with Tyler. Since then he has become part of the group which was, at this point, a mixed blessing. Mike had originally stood at just under six feet with medium to long brown hair. He was never really a big person to begin with and it showed in his newly acquired form. His coat was of the purest white, almost rivaling Princess Celestia's, and his mane was a serene shade of light blue. He wore arm bands on his upper fore-flanks that were the same color as his mane. His eyes had turned to a brilliant shade of emerald green. To cap it all off, his cutie mark was a red cross, like the ones you see on medical kits in a hospital. It emulated his naturally caring spirit, revealing that he was talented at healing the sick.

And then there was Alex. Not much to say about him. He used to be the American standard, but now he was a brown earth pony with a garish green and black mane and tail. He wore a set of tinted aviator sunglasses that were the same shade of green as his mane. He never emotes unless its anger. He has basically become the termi-pony, only speaking when he needs to or when it isn't really appropriate.

They all stared at Tyler, the weight of what was going on finally sinking into their minds. Tyler felt ahead of the curve for once, it made him feel the slightest bit of pride. Were it not for the current circumstances, he probably would have started laughing at the looks on their faces. Termi-pony broke the long silence, pointing an accusing non-finger in Tyler's direction.

"What the hell did you do?"

End Chapter One

_~There we go. I think this is my first fic where almost all of my characters make the cut. Leave a review and tell me what you thought. Also, if any of you reading this have any funny ideas for a chapter, don't hesitate to tell me. I take all requests as I have no imagination beyond the next chapter or two. Next chapter will be in the works and will hopefully be out in a week or two._

_Justin: Assuming you don't procrastinate._

_~Quiet you. It's a virtue._


End file.
